On One Condition
by Pan-kuzu
Summary: REVISED [CH2] Sora likes Taichi, Taichi likes Sora. The problem? Yamato also likes Sora and Taichi knows it. Yamato will do anything to best Taichi, but all of his plans backfire. So who does he turn to?
1. Best Friends Are Always the Worst Friend...

**On One Condition…****  
By Pan**

Revised because, man, I was on something back in the day.

WARNING: Contains humor, romance, and fighting. Some, err…., 'graphic scenes'.

**Chapter 1 – Best Friends Are Always the Worst Friends**

¤

****

"Oh, she's so perfect..." Yamato Ishida sighed dreamily. He was looking at Sora Takenouchi; to him, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He began walking towards her until an all-too-familiar voice came up behind him. "Heya Yamato!" Yamato looked behind him. It was Taichi. "Ehh, Tai-kun, what're you doing here…?" he stuttered. "Haha, why else would I be here, Yamato? I was just making sure you weren't hitting on Sora." Taichi explained.

Yamato laughed nervously, "Ah… heheh… why would _I _want to do a thing like that?!"

"Of course you wouldn't," laughed Taichi, "I was just pulling your leg! Kudasai (please), like you could be any match for me anyway!"

In response, Yamato laughed hysterically, "Yeah right, Tai-kun! You're kidding me, right?"

"Shimatta (dammit), Yamato! I'm serious here! Don't think she'll fall for your pretty-boy looks!" he yelled.

"What was that...?!" that made Yamato get angry.

"Ohayo (Hey), guys!" someone said hovering above them.

They both looked back. "Ahh! S-Sora!!!" they said in unison. "Oh… hey, Taichi," she asked. "Y-yes…?" he stuttered. "Can we walk to class together?" Both Taichi and Yamato looked shocked. "S-sure…!" he looked back at Yamato and stuck his tongue out at him. "Now who's 'The Man' ?" he teased. This left Yamato disoriented, "Wha…? What just happened here…?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Damn you, Tai-kun… What does she see in him anyway? Err… I'll find a way to get her, you'll see!" Yamato shouted to himself. He looked over at Sora and Taichi sitting together. Yamato assumed that they were already a couple.

"Konchiwa (slang for Hello), Yamato-kun!" someone said right behind him.

"Ack! …Itai (ouch)…" Surprised, he fell off the bench he was sitting on and looked up to see who was talking to him.

The person giggled in response, "Gomen (sorry)!" Yamato rubbed the back of his head.

"M-Mimi-chan…" She put out her hand and helped him up. "What do you want?" he asked in a rude tone.

A slight frown appeared on her face and replied, "Oh, I was just wondering what you were doing staring at Taichi-kun and Sora."

"...W-what?!" 'Had she seen me?' he thought to himself, "I w-wasn't staring..." he stammered.

"I could see you clear across the campus staring at her! What is it, Yamato-kun? Do you like her?" she curiously asked.

"Iie (no)!" "You're lying…" she sneered.  
  
Sighing, he confessed, putting his head down, "Hai (yes)…"

"I knew it!" she said aloud whilst giggling a bit.

"Saa (come on)!" he put a hand over her mouth, "Dozo tomeru (Please stop), Mimi! People are staring!"

"Gomen nasai (I'm very sorry), Yamato-kun! I know this might make you feel bad, but Sora likes Taichi-kun."

"Don't you think I know that?" he yelled.

She jumped back, "Hey, ok… I was also going to say that I could help you, but…"

Yamato stuck his nose up, "Whatever! I don't need your help! I can do this all by myself!" with that, he left.

"Iie, Yamato-kun. You're never going to get Sora if you're thinking like that.." she whispered to no one and walked away.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It was after school and Yamato was walking home. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Taichi and Sora walking home together. "Err… Taichi-kun…! I'll do anything to show Sora that I'm better than you! And I have something that just might work…" he cackled.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Taichi and Yamato were at their usual spot before school. "So Tai-kun, how'd you do it?" Yamato asked. "Ehh…? Do what?" he questioned in response. Yamato shook his head at Taichi's denseness, "You know what I mean. The thing with Sora?" "Oh, that. Well, it turned out that she likes me too and so I asked her out." he said bluntly.

Yamato's face grew blank, "Th-that's it…?"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

Yamato smirked, '...Sora should be coming in about 3 minutes… Now's my chance to initiate my plan!' "Why would she like you though? That's what I want to know! I mean, you're dense, conceited, your hair's always messed up, your voice is annoying, and most of all, you're the spawn of the queen of ugliness!" he boasted.

"M-MO ICHI-DO ITTE (s-say that once more)!?" Taichi snarled, "Kuso (shit), Yamato! Come here!" Taichi was infuriated. He tackled Yamato on the ground.

Yamato counted to himself, '1...2...3...' Sora arrived just in time, "Rape, RAPE!!! HELP!!! ISOGU (hurry!)!!! ANYONE!!!"

This got Sora's attention. She ran over to where Yamato and Taichi were fighting and gasped, "Taichi-kun!"

Yamato grinned at Sora's expression, "Ah, that's right, Sora-chan! He's… he was trying to… AH! Get that hentai (pervert) away from me!" he screamed with a horrified expression plastered on his face.

"Taichi-kun… is Yamato right? Are you…" Sora nervously asked, backing away from him.

"Hey, hantai (no way)! Y-you should've heard what Yamato called me! I was only fighting with him!" Taichi cried, tears flowing out of his eyes. Yamato scowled at his attempt at being a drama queen.

"Aww, Taichi-kun… It's ok…" she gave him a hug, "As for you, Yamato, I think you got the wrong idea. Come on, let's go, Taichi-kun." they left leaving a baffled Yamato.

"Argh… time for plan B!" he shouted, putting his fists up in the air.

----------------------------------------------  
Hope you don't mind the revising I did. I was crazy back when I first wrote this. I wrote in "broken English internet slang" like: 'Do u want sum candy? I like dem candy. Your clohs, gib dem to meh.' LoL. Well ok, maybe not exactly like that, but this chapter was overflowed with "ehh"s and "!?!?!" and I changed some words around and added stuff in. The other chapters should be up soon, if you want them. I **really** didn't like chapters 3 and 4.


	2. And You Were Saying?

**On One Condition...  
By Pan**

Some parts were revised in this chapter as well. And it's still dedicated to Mimi Blossoms (a.k.a. Aeris15), but hopefully I did a better job of, uhh, dedication through revision.

**Chapter 2 – And You Were Saying?**

¤

"Hmm, Yamato-kun. What's 'Plan B'?" asked a voice from behind.

Yamato jumped in surprise, "Ahh! I, uhh..." he stuttered nervously as he turned around, "M-Mimi!?" Yamato stood there sweating, trying to come up with a good excuse for his scheming.

"Ahaha... 'Plan B' was just, err, something... for... for my science project, yeah!" he laughed, a nervous tone in his voice.

Mimi stared at him with a stern look. "Don't play games with me, Yamato-kun! I know you want to get Taichi-kun back for what he did. I'm not stupid!"

"Heh, you could've fooled me with that one..." he breathed to himself. "What was that?!" Unfortunately, Mimi had heard him. She had her books overhead and prepared to lay the Smackdown!™ on him.

Yamato had looked back at her, and to his dismay, the books clunked on most of his face, "ITAI!! (ouch)" he screamed like a girl, "What the hell was that for!?"

"Tch, Yamato-kun," fake tears had started to fall upon Mimi's face, "The only way you can clear up that remark towards me is if you accept my offer."

"No way! I said that I didn't need any help from you and I'm not going to start now!" Yamato walked away, startling Mimi who was irritated by his answer.

She ran after him, books in hand, screaming, "DAMNIT, ISHIDA-KUN! **Come back here and apologize to me!**"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

After a few beatings from Mimi, Yamato had finally reached his apartment. He ran quickly to his room to avoid any more 'educational torture' from Mimi and her school books.

"Argh... why did she have to hit me so many times with her books..." Soon enough, he was yelling at himself as well, "Maybe I shouldn't have said that about her, considering I don't really have a 'Plan B' and she's the only one that seems to have one anyway."

"Yamato, you are the most idiotic man in the universe," he cursed himself, "besides Taichi, of course."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Taichi was walking with Sora, as per usual, while a downhearted Yamato spied on them from afar behind a giant tree in the school's courtyard.

"Kuso (Shit), Taichi... Why did Sora choose _you_... over _me_...?" Yamato yelled silently while clenching his palms into fists.

"I'm telling you–" a voice said from behind Yamato, which caused him to fall down on his face.

"Ack! Mimi-chan!" Yamato groaned and Mimi giggled at the way his face looked when he got up. He puts his hands over Mimi's mouth to keep her quiet, putting his index finger to his mouth.

Slowly, he took his hands away from her as she replied, "Gomen (Sorry)," she smiled faintly, "I just thought–" "Well, now you don't have to think anymore, Mimi-chan!" Yamato interrupted while grabbing Mimi's hands. Mimi felt a blush rise into her cheeks as she felt his soft skin touch hers.

"Y-yes?" she sputtered out, her cheeks feeling flush.

He smiled warmly at her, "Well, what was that great plan that you had in mind?" he asked her.

"Ehh? Plan? Oh, that! Well, I was, umm... thinking that..." feeling hot as she tried to say the words, Yamato interrupted her once more, "What is it Mimi-chan? Spit it out already!"

Mimi shut her eyes and yelled out in a blur, "MaybeyoucangetTaichijealousby–" she slowed down and caught her breath, trying to rethink what she just said and placed it into better words so he could understand, "What if you pretended to go out with someone else...?"

The color in Yamato's cheeks fell. "W-why didn't _I_ think of that?" he screamed to himself, "So you're saying I should make this into some kind of 'romansu' (Romance) jealousy ploy... so I can get Sora?" Mimi nodded in response. "Tawamure (Fun)!" He said.

He bowed to Mimi and flashed her a grin, "Arigatou (Thanks), Mimi-chan! Now, time to find out who gets to be my 'girlfriend'!" he ran out of sight, leaving a baffled Mimi.

She smacked herself mentally, "Oi... Yamato-kun... The girl you're looking for is right here in front of you, baka (idiot)!"

----------------------------------------------  
This chapter was slightly more revised than the last. Sorry it took quite a bit of time to have this up. I already had half of this chapter revised long ago, but stuff with my domain had gotten in the way of completion. Thanks to those who reviewed 'I Don't Want to Hurt You'. I was surprised at how many people liked it, even though I didn't like how I started it out myself, haha.

Next revised chapter should be here in a week or so.


End file.
